Aller Anfang
by Portgas.D.Rouge
Summary: Ich bin kein Zwerg und ich habe einen Namen: Takao
1. Default Chapter

Titel: Aller Anfang.

Autor: rah-chan aka Mondschatten aka Dunkelelfe

Fandom: Beyblade

Disclaimer: Verdiene kein Geld, warum auch, es gehört nichts mir... könnt ich auch nichts mit anfangen... sie leben ja net heul

Bemerkung: Die muss ich mir noch mal überlegen!  
Achja... Die ganzen Leute kennen sich noch nicht genau.  
Nur Ray, Kai, Max und Kenny sind ein Team... Ta-chan noch Net.

Takao lief schon sehr lange durch die Stadt. Etwas hatte ihn dazu bewegt, jedoch wusste er nicht mehr was, oder warum er überhaupt so durch die Stadt lief. Viele Passanten sahen ihn neugierig an, denn Takao hastete durch die Straßen, als wäre er bekloppt.

ooooo

Im Hause Hiwatari war mal wieder dicke Luft. Kai hatte sich mal wieder aufgeregt und seine Bediensteten angefaucht, dass sie alle verschwinden sollen. Doch hatte sich sein Onkel, der sich zurzeit im Hause Hiwatari aufhielt, eingemischt und ihm gesagt, dass er sich abregen solle, er meine es doch nicht so.

>und wie ich es so meine, diese Bediensteten gehen mir so auf den Zeiger, dass sie mir auf den Zeiger gehen! Ich brauch endlich Abwechslung! Dranzer ist lange nicht mehr bewegt worden... 

So ging der junge Hiwatari in die Stadt um ein passendes Opfer zu suchen, damit er endlich trainieren konnte. Er sah sich gerade einen kleinen Jungen im Schaufenster eines Spielzeugladens an, als er plötzlich einen Windzug spürte. Er drehte sich um und konnte nur noch den blauen Haarschopf eines Jungen erkennen, dieser bog grade um die Ecke.

>hey, der könnte mein neues Opfer werden... das Training mit den anderen bringt mich eh nicht weiter... 

Kai rannte dem Jungen hinterher, holte ihn ein und packte ihm am Arm.

ooooo

Takao wurde am Arm gepackt, er drehte sich erschrocken um. Er sah kaminrote Augen, blaugraue Haare und ein Jungengesicht mit muskulösem Jungenkörper.

ooooo

Kai musterte den kleinen Jungen vor sich. Er hatte lange blaue Haare die zu einem Zopf gebunden waren, eine Basekap, die seine braunen Augen halb verdeckten. Muskulös sah er nicht aus, doch wie sagt man? Der Schein trügt.  
Und lächelte spitzbübig und sprach ihn an:

„Na Zwerg, wie wär's mit 'nem Kampf?"

Er sah ihn abschätzen an.  
„Oder hast du Zwerg vielleicht Angst?"

„Ich bin kein Zwerg und ich habe einen Namen: Takao. Und wer bist du, bitte schön?", fragte Takao ihn geradeheraus.

„Mein Name ist Hiwatari, Kai Hiwatari" sagte er arrogant und hochnäsig.

Kai schaute sein Gegenüber mit einem undefinierbaren Gesichtsausdruck an.

Dieser schüttelte den Kopf: „Tja, sorry Riese, aber ich habe noch nie von diesem Namen gehört!"

Dieser Junge brachte ihn aus der Bahn. Wie konnte Jemand, noch nie von IHM gehört haben? Das geht doch nicht.

„Okay, damit du weißt wer vor dir steht, tragen wir nun einen Beybladekampf aus!"

Takao sah ihn an, als sei er verrückt geworden.

ooooo

Takao sah ihn an als sei Kai verrückt geworden. Nicht weil er dachte, dass er wirklich verrückt wäre, sondern, weil er, Takao, noch nicht lange beybladete und sein Dragoon noch nicht trainiert worden war.

Trotzdem stimmte er zu, zog seinen Starter und steckte seinen neuen Blade hinein.

Kai tat es ihm gleich.

ooooo

Eine Freude ging durch seinen Körper, die er nicht kannte.

>Was passiert nur mit mir, dachte er sich. Noch nie hatte er sich gefreut, auch nicht als er die Weltmeisterschaften gewann. Dort war es nur stolz. Es geschah alles in ihm drin, keine Regung drang nach außen.

Er zählte rückwärts und lies dann sein Beyblade tanzen. Takao hatte auch sein Beyblade auf den Boden geschickt, das nun zu schlingern anfing.

>Anfänger, dachte sich Kai. Sein eigenes Blade kreiselte stolz vor dem Takaos.

ooooo

Takao hatte traurig seinen Blade angesehen als es anfing zu schlingern.

>Ich habe es doch gewusst , dachte sich Takao, >es wird einfach nix, na denn einfach mal drauf los.  
„Dragoon angriff!", schrie er und griff damit Kais Blade an. Der Angriff war stark, obwohl Dragoon, Takaos BitBeast kaum Training hatte.

ooooo

Kai hatte sich gerade auf seinen Angriff vorbereitet als Takao ihn angriff. Sein Blade wurde langsamer. So was hatte er noch nie gesehen, und eigentlich wollte er so was auch nie sehen... er war der beste und blieb es auch! Niemand durfte ihn in erstaunen versetzen.

Er schlug zurück, auch sein Angriff war hart, so hart das Takaos Blade gegen eine Wand krachte und still am Boden liegen blieb. Der Besitzer des Blades lief darauf zu, murmelte etwas und schaute Kai an.  
Kai schaute ihn mit einem durchdringenden blick an, sagte zu ihm: „Du bist gut, doch nicht gut genug für mich. Da könnte man noch etwas machen."

Takao schaute Kai verwirrt an, zuckte mit den Schultern, drehte sich um und ging von dannen. Kai schaute ihm fassungslos nach. Wut kochte in ihm. Niemand ignorierte einen Hiwatari.

so des ist pitel eins

Elfi


	2. II

Titel: Aller Anfang.  
Autor: rah-chan aka Mondschatten aka Dunkelelfe Fandom: Beyblade Disclaimer: Verdiene kein Geld, warum auch, es gehört nichts mir... könnt ich auch nichts mit anfangen... sie leben ja net heul  
Paring: TyKa, RaMa Bemerkung: Die muss ich mir noch mal überlegen!  
Achja... Die ganzen Leute kennen sich noch nicht genau.  
Nur Ray, Kai, Max und Kenny sind ein Team... Ta-chan noch Net.  
Widmung: Jah das ist heute zum 17.März.05 zum Geburtstag der lieben KiraSebi, ich habe sie ganz dolle lieb noch mal herzlichen glückwunsch 

Kapitel 2

Ich ging zurück zu meiner neuen Wohnung (Takao ist schon alt! muhahahaha (du aber nicht muahaha©)), doch verlief ich mich schon an der nächsten Ampel. >Scheiße! Warum, immer ich... Diese Stadt ist doch etwas zu groß für mich -.- ich armer, armer Student ( -.-tjaja unser Ta-chan ist Student, was für einer? Das kommt noch)  
Ich stand in einer Gasse, Sackgasse >So' n scheiß  
Ich wollte mich grade umdrehen, als ich eine Hand auf meiner rechten Schulter spürte. Gehetzt drehte ich mich um und erkannte einen Jungen in meinem Alter.

Dieser hatte schwarze Wuschelhaare, die hinten zu einem Zopf gebunden waren. Seine gelben Augen stachen selbst hier, in der Dunkelheit, sehr hervor. Man könnte meinen, er könnt hier etwas sehen. auf die Kleidung kann er nicht achten, da es viel zu düster ist! (Es ist schon spät abends, tja wie die zeit vergeht)

„Was willst du hier?", sprach er kalt.

Mir lief es eiskalt den Rücken hinunter.

„N- nichts, ich habe mich verlaufen..."

Durch die Unsicherheit von mir wurde mein Gegenüber argwöhnisch.

„Ich glaube dir nicht! Gib' s zu, du wusstest dass ich hier trainierte und wolltest spionieren!"

„Nein!", ich sah sein Gegenüber perplex an.

„Klären wir das mit einem Beybladekampf!"

„Nicht schon wieder", stöhnte ich genervt.

Mein Gegenüber ließ sich dadurch nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. Er positionierte sich, in die Kampfpose ((oh Mann, wie sich des anhört -.-(Nach SEXXXXXX!©))  
Und zog sein Beyblade mit Drigger ((ihr habt ja sicher schon erraten wer' s ist! (Nee die sind blöd Augenroll)) hinter seinem Rücken hervor.

Als ich mein Blade ebenfalls hervor holen wollte, rief jemand etwas für ihn unverständliches in die Gasse. Mein Gegenspieler lauschte und flüchtete dann einfach. Verwirrt sah ich ihm nach. Was ist denn jetzt kaputt?Neugierig sah ich zur Gasse hinaus und erkannte vier Personen auf mich zukommen, schnell packte ich mein Blade weg!

„Ist dir etwas passiert?"

Ich schaute auf und sah einen rothaarigen Jungen direkt vor mir stehen. Hinter ihm standen drei Jungs, ein kleiner, und zwei große.

„Danke, nein mir ist nicht passiert. Wer seid ihr?"

(TALA, TALA )  
Der Rothaarige schaute mich erst verdutzt an, dann lächelte er aber.

„Ich bin Yuriy Ivanov. Und das..." er deutete mit seiner hand auf die drei „Sind Bryan Kuznetsow, Ivan und Sergei."

Diese winkten zum Gruß.

/Die scheinen ja nicht sehr gesprächig zu sein, na ja was soll's... wie komm ich jetzt wieder nach hause/

„Ähm.. Yuriy, könntest du mir sagen wie ich zur Hauptstraße komme? Ich habe mich hier verlaufen, ich bin neu hergezogen..."

Yuriy nickte, packte meine Hand und zog mich einfach mit sich. Bryan schaute mich, als ich an ihm vorbei kam, undefinierbar an. „Sag, mein hübscher, wie heißt du denn überhaupt?" /Uh? Hübscher? Seit wann bin ich denn hübsch? Ah vielleicht meint er ja.../

Ich schaute zu ihm auf, das Yuriy viel mehr größer war als ich... na ja ist ja kein Kunststück, ich bin ja grade mal 1,50m und das in meinem alter.  
„Äh...", er hatte ja nicht auf die frage geantwortet „Ich bin Takao Kinomiya, ich komme aus Nagasaki."

Yuriy nickte, dann zog er mich weiter bis zur Straße „Soll ich dich noch nach hause bringen?", bot er mir an, doch lehnte ich ab und ging meines Weges. Ich sah nicht das lächeln auf den Zügen der anderen Jungen.

oooooooo

Man sah es nicht oft dass ein Punker in einer Eisdiele saß und lachte. Er war nicht alleine, ein blonder junger Mann saß ihm gegenüber, total in schwarzem Leder gekleidet, machte sich gerade an die Kellnerin ran. „Mensch Kleiner", hörte man ihn sagen „Nun lass doch mal das arme Ding in Ruhe, oder bin ich dir nicht mehr gut genug?"

„Ach was Liebes", hörte man ihn erwidern. „Du bist doch der Einzigste dem ich meine Aufmerksamkeit schenke..."

Man sah, dass er sich vorlehnte und nun den Augenkontakt mit dem Punk hielt.

„Sag bloß, du willst doch noch was von mir", er lächelte ihn an.

Ein PUNK lächelte eigentlich nicht, und schon gar nicht Ray Kon, der Punk der BadBoys, Zweiter Mann der Gang und besten Beybladegruppe.

Der blonde grinste ihn lasziv an: „Wenn du es so interpretierst, dann muss es ja so sein" Er lehnte sich vor und hauchte dem Punk einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Mehr wagte er hier nicht. Zu viele Augen beobachteten sie.  
Mit einem Nicken deutete Ray dem Jungen an ihm zu folgen, dieser nickte und die beiden verschwanden aus dem Café.

Ein raunen ging durch die Besucher, war das nicht Max Mizuhara gewesen? Er sollte schon jede auf seiner Schule im Bett gehabt haben... Doch es waren nur Gerüchte, niemand wusste etwas genaueres, man sagte sogarm er selber wüsste es selber nicht mehr.

„Puh", Max atmete tief durch, „haste du die gesehen? Die waren ja richtig dumm am schauen", kicherte er Ray vor.

„Jaja, wer kann dir denn schon widerstehen?" Er schaute auf den kichernden Max. „Wir sollten mal wieder trainieren gehen, sonst köpft uns der Boss..."

Max nickte nur, schaute allen Mädchen, die ihnen entgegen kamen nach und pfiff immer anerkennend, selbst wenn da Mädchen kamen die mal nicht einem Model glichen, denn für ihn waren alle Mädchen Engel auf Erden.  
Irgendwann platzte Ray dann der Kragen, zog Max zu sich und legte seine Lippen auf die Max'. Dieser öffnete wie immer, er kannte diese Szene ja schon, die Lippen und ließ Ray sein Territorium wieder besetzten. Er stöhnte in den Kuss als Max sein Becken gegen seine eigenes rieb. Ray unterbrach den Kuss „Oh da ist aber einer willig". Max sah ihn nur aus verschleierten Augen an „Nimm es wie du willst aber wehe du hörst jetzt auf!" Die drohende Stimme von Max ließ Ray noch einmal in seiner Mundhöhle eintauchen. Dann zog er sich von ihm zurück. Max schnaufte beleidigt. „Hey Süßer, der Boss wird bestimmt wütend sein, wir sollten uns wirklich auf den weg machen, heute Abend kommt der Nachtisch.", er grinste.

Damit gab Max sich dann zufrieden und die beiden gingen locker ihres Weges, natürlich nicht ohne dumm angestarrt zu werden. Sie waren ja nicht irgendeiner, sie waren die bekanntesten Menschen in der Stadt, jeder kannte sie in diesem viertel! Doch noch bekannter war ihr Voss, den fürchtete Jeder(!).

oooooo

Ende von tteil zwei kichert  
muss nur noch gebetan werden, dann kanns losgehen, und wehe euch gefällt das nicht, dann gibt's klöppe kicher  
na ja schreibt was ihr weollt und wann und ob ihr überhaupt wollt

Eure Elfi


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

Ray sah auf seine Uhr und bemerkte dass die viel zu spät waren und deutete Max an ihm etwas schneller zu folgen. Nun hetzten die beiden geschwind durch die Straßen und kamen dann verspätet und aus der Puste bei ihrem Boss an.

Kai drehte sich um und funkelte die beiden an. "Ihr seid zu spät", bellte er.

Max nickte. "Dann lasst uns anfangen, bevor ihr noch Wurzeln schlagt!"

Beide Jungs nickten wieder und zogen ihre Blades aus der Hosentasche. Sie steckten sie in die Starter und nach einem gemeinsamen "Let it rip" krachten die blades aufeinander.

Takao erwachte durch einen Albtraum und rieb sich müde die Augen als er sich aufgesetzt hatte. /was für einen Scheiß träum ich nur wieder? Aber warum kam dieser Hiwatari-Muffi drin vor/

Ganz verwirrt stieg Takao dann aus seinem Bett und ging dann erstmal duschen. Das lauwarme Wasser weckte den Jungen ganz auf und erfrischte ihn gleichzeitig in dieser Hitze, die mal wieder draußen zu herrschen schien. Seufzend machte er sich nach der Dusche daran, sich anzuziehen, seine Sachen zusammen zupacken- er muss in die Uni- und zu Frühstücken. Nachdem er dann auch das alles hinter sich hatte, trat er hinaus auf die Straße und machte sich auf, Richtung Uni und Innenstadt.

Er schaute sich in der Innenstadt reichlich um, als er einen ihm bekannten Haarschopf in der Menge ausmachen konnte.

/soll ich nach ihm rufen? Vielleicht kann er mich wohl noch mal helfen, denn die Uni werde ich sonst nicht finden/

Doch Takao brauchet sich darum nicht mehr zu kümmern denn der Andere hatte ihn schon entdeckt und kam nun auf ihn zu.

"Hey Takao, wohin des Weges?"

"Hi Yuriy-san, ich wollte zu meiner Universität, aber ich finde den Weg mal wieder nicht", seufzte der Kleinere.

Yuriy staunte nicht schlecht, als der Kleinere die Universität erwähnte.

/Ist der etwas schon so alt? Ich habe gedacht er sei 16 oder jünger aber doch nicht 19 - 21, dachte Yuriy geschockt.

Doch dann lächelte er. "Ich kann dich dahin bringen wenn du willst", bot er an. Takao umarmte ihn stürmisch.

"Danke, Danke, das ist echt nett, denn ich glaube, ich bin wirklich schon viel zu spät!"

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Wenige Minuten Später war Takao in seinem Hörsaal, wo die Vorlesung für die Germanistik Anfangsstufe stattfand. Die Anderen beachteten ihn kaum, doch ihm fiel ein braunhaariger Junge mit seiner Brille im haar auf. Er schien die ganze Zeit auf seinem Laptop zu hacken.

Er seufzte und verfolgte die Vorlesung mit nur minderem Interesse, denn ihm ging immer noch der Satz von Yuriy durch den Kopf, als er ihn verlassen hatte.

Wenn du Beybladest und in keiner Mannschaft, so würden wir dich gerne aufnehmen. Aber du musst aufpassen, die BadBoys würden unsere Gegner werden. Die sind nicht so leicht zu schlagen, und gegen die verlieren wir immer, aber vielleicht werden wir mit dir stärker!

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Takao holte sein Blade heraus und schaute es an.

/Bin ich wirklich stark? Kann ich wenn ich mehr trainiere noch stärker werden/

Kenny, der braunhaarige Junge mit der Brille in den Haaren, verließ dann einfach mitten in der Vorlesung den Raum und kam bei Takao vorbei. Desinteressiert blickte er zu ihm hinunter und ging dann einfach hinaus. Takao merkte davon nichts, denn er beschäftigte sich immer noch mit seinem Blade und der Trainingsfrage.

Er seufzte, stand auf und verließ ebenfalls den Hörsaal, denn konzentrieren konnte er sich eh nicht mehr. Leise schloss er die Türe und sah zur Seite und erschrak heftig als er da den Jungen mit den braunen Haaren sah.  
"Psst", machte der und legte Takao einen Finger auf seine Lippen.

"Komm mit", zischte er und ging mit Takao aufs Dach, wo sie ungestört sein konnten.

Der Kleinere nickte, zu widersprechen hätte bei Kenny wohl keinen Sinn gehabt. So was konnte der blauhaarige einem Menschen ansehen. Als sie dann auf dem Dach waren fragte er doch nach:

"Was willst du von mir?"

Kenny grinste. "was will ich schon von dir Zwerg?", sagte er herablassend. "Ich kann dich Trainieren, dann wirst du besser, aber ich will dafür eine Gegenleistung!"

Takao nickte misstrauisch, aber er wollte stärker werden, und sein Blade konnte er ja auch nicht beherrschen.

Kenny nickte: "Du bist Takao, oder? Wenn ich mich recht entsinne hast du gegen Boss gebladet, ich habe euch zugesehen. Du kannst ja nicht mal dein blade beherrschen, und dass musst du lernen."

Takao nickte mechanisch: "Wie soll ich das machen?"

"Ganz einfach", murrte Kenny "Lass ihn kreisen, fahr Slalom und so was; ganz einfache dinge!"

Takao nickte wieder, steckte Dragoon in den Starter und tat wie ihm geheißen, doch Kenny hatte immer etwas aus zu setzten und zwei stunden später, hatte Takao dann endlich sein Blade unter Kontrolle.

Lächelnd sah er den strengen und kühlen Kenny an. "Danke!" strahlte er, doch dann kam ihm wieder etwas in den Sinn.

"Was soll ich denn als Gegenleistung tun?"

"Schließ dich den BadBoys an!"

Na? Naaaaaa? Wie hats euch gefallen? Hättet ihr damit gerechnet? Klar habt ihr XDD ich aber nicht XDDD wollte das eigentlich anders... aber da muss ich jetzt durch.. ausserdem ist das so ein lala pitelchen, weil ich keinen peil hatte was ich schreiben sollte, also meckert bitte nicht soviel. Ich hoffe das nächste wird von der Qualität besser .- 


End file.
